GreatVision Song Contest 4
This contest was the fourth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the fourth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 4 was the 4th Edition of this Contest. After Christina Perri´s winning in the 3rd GreatVision Song Contest with thier Song "Human", she reached 196 Points, a new record of Points. The Contest move to the , the Host City is Warsaw. So far''' twenty-eight countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. At the moment 8 Countries decide to withdraw from the Contest, this Countries are: , , , , , , and . This Countries can choose from other users. Location '''Warsaw (Polish: Warszawa), is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, in east-central Poland, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. Its population is estimated at 1.729 million residents within a greater metropolitan area of 2.666 million residents, which makes Warsaw the 9th most populous capital city in the European Union. The area of the city covers 516.9 square kilometres (199.6 sq mi), while the city's agglomeration covers 6,100.43 square kilometres (2,355.39 sq mi). In 2012 Warsaw was ranked as the 32nd most liveable city in the world by the Economist Intelligence Unit. It was also ranked as one of the most liveable cities in Central and Eastern Europe. Today Warsaw is considered an Alpha– global city, a major international tourist destination and a significant cultural, political and economic hub. The Warsaw Stock Exchange is one of the largest and most important in Central Europe. A unique feature of Warsaw is its number of skyscrapers and high-rise buildings in the city center which form the skyline. Warsaw is one of only a few cities in the European Union that have such a skyline, together with Frankfurt, London and Paris. Venue The Grand Theatre in Warsaw (Polish: Teatr Wielki w Warszawie), the Grand Theatre—National Opera (Polish: Teatr Wielki—Opera Narodowa) is a theatre complex and opera company located on historic Theatre Square in Warsaw, Poland. The Grand Theatre in Warsaw is officially one of the largest theatres in Europe. The theatre was inaugurated on February 24, 1833, with a production of Rossini's The Barber of Seville. After the building's bombing and near-complete destruction in World War II, the theatre was rebuilt, and the building reopened on November 19, 1965, after having been closed for over twenty years. The Theatre was built on Theatre Square between 1825 and 1833, replacing the former building of Marywil, from Polish classicist designs by the Italian architect Antonio Corazzi of Livorno, to provide a new performance venue for existing opera, ballet and drama companies active in Warsaw. The building was remodeled several times and, in the period of Poland's political eclipse from 1795 to 1918, it performed an important cultural and political role in producing many works by Polish composers and choreographers. Participants All Members of the GBU can participate in GreatVision Song Contest. Returning Artists Confirmed Participants The following is a list of countries whose have indicated their intention to participate in the 4th Edition of Greatvision Song Contest. All Songs must be confrimed on the 1st May 2015. Other Countries Allocation Draw The Allocation draw will be held on for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. The Big Five will first drawn to a radom spot in the Grand Final. After that, the other Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi - or Grand Final(s).